


Suits Me

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cute, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Sweet, Tailor Dominick Carisi, Tailor Rafael Barba, Tailoring, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Rafael and Dominick are hard at work on their respective tailoring projects. Then Dominick inadvertently reveals that he likes Rafael... and his belly.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	Suits Me

Rafael Barba took a close look at the vest in his hand. He studied the progress of his alteration, looking for any trace of imperfection. His stitching work was flawless, as it usually was. Rafael wouldn’t accept anything less.

The tailor had built a reputation as the best for invisible mending. He also made fabulous custom suits. For this reason, Rafael’s small Manhattan shop had seen fast success. It wasn’t long before he was forced to hire another tailor, to help with his increasing work load. Luckily the back work room was big enough to accommodate both of them and their respective projects.

Rafael looked over at Dominick Carisi, on the other side of the room. It was hard to resist stealing glances at the tall and attractive man. The former costume designer had only been working at Rafael’s Finest for a few months. Rafael had quickly found out that Dominick was as hard working as he was handsome. Even the once unwelcome chatter while they worked had become a comfort.

“I’ve finally finished this masterpiece,” Dominick declared, beaming with pride over a white suit jacket.

Rafael smiled at his colleague’s achievement. “Looks good. Let’s hope the client isn’t clumsy with red wine.”

Dominick smirked as he gingerly placed the garment on his workstation. “It’s Tommy’s wedding suit, you know, my sister’s fiancé,” he explained, shaking his head. “And it’s probably going to be stained about a minute into the reception. But he insisted on wearing white.”

“He did, or your sister?” Rafael asked, knowing the answer.

Dominick chuckled and shrugged. “As long as Bella’s happy. I’ve learned the hard way not to piss off the bride.” He walked over to Rafael’s side of their work room. “What are you working on?”

Rafael began the finishing touches on his stitching. “Altering some of my vests, now that I have time. I have to bring them out a little.”

“You could save time by wearing one of your amazing two piece suits, instead,” Dominick suggested, getting a closer look at Rafael’s work.

“Says the man who is also partial to a nice three piece suit,” Rafael replied, giving his stitching another once over. “At this point, it’s become easier to cover my stomach than lay off the pasta.”

“What are you talking about? Your belly is fine,” Dominick gave Rafael a friendly pat on the shoulder. “It’s cute.”

The peculiar comment stopped Rafael in his tracks. He looked at Dominick, curiously. “I beg your pardon?”

Rafael didn’t know what to make of what was said. He had always been insecure about the extra pounds on his stomach. No matter what he tried, the weight never seemed to leave or even shift. It surprised him that anyone, let alone the lean and athletic Dominick, would find it endearing. Confused as he was, Rafael also felt a little flattered.

“I didn’t mean to say that. I’ve been working too hard,” Dominick said, his embarrassment clear. He turned to his workstation and picked up the white jacket. “I’ll pack Tommy’s suit up and let you get back to work.”

Rafael put down his vest and stood up. He had to know the truth. “Dominick, do you look at me that way?”

Dominick leaned over his workstation and sighed. There was a momentary pause before he answered, “How could I not look at you, Rafael?”

Rafael’s heart beat fast at the revelation. For months he’d been fighting his emotions to keep things professional. He had never dared to think Dominick reciprocated his feelings. A smile came to Rafael’s face as he walked over to his fellow tailor. He took Dominick’s hand in his own, giving it a squeeze.

“Well, I guess there is no point in holding back, anymore.”

Dominick spun to face Rafael, his ice blue eyes wide. Sensing no objections, he reached up a hand and began stroking Rafael’s cheek. “This isn’t going to make things weird?”

Rafael sniffed out a laugh, moving his face closer to Dominick’s. “No more than the last three months of sexual tension.”

The moment their lips met, a rush of warmth filled Rafael. He wrapped his arms around Dominick’s waist, embracing him close. A gentle tongue flecked at his lips and Rafael opened his mouth to welcome it. He moaned when Dominick’s tongue danced with his own.

As they continued to kiss passionately, Rafael could feel a hand sneaking up his polo shirt. Fingertips caressed his soft tummy, making him tingle wildly. His skin twitched slightly when Dominick brushed over a sensitive spot by his navel.

“You really like my stomach, don’t you?” Rafael asked, continuing to press kisses to Dominick’s lips while he spoke.

“I told you, it’s cute.” Dominick pulled back and looked down at Rafael’s belly. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“No, it’s nice.” Rafael touched his forehead to Dominick’s. “I’m just a little sensitive in some places.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dominick whispered, continuing to appreciate Rafael’s softness.

Rafael hummed in pleasure as Dominick massaged his belly with both hands. He moved to take his shirt off, wanting more of the touch. Dominick’s face lit up at the sight of Rafael’s completely bare body. He ran a hand down from the neck to the navel, savouring every inch. Rafael moved to unbutton Dominick’s shirt, slowly revealing the lean midsection.

“I’m beginning to understand your appreciation for stomachs,” Rafael commented, stroking Dominick’s sides.

The two men embraced once more, pressing their bare bodies together. Rafael let out a breath at the skin on skin contact. Dominick began to kiss him again, this time trailing down. Smooth lips grazed over Rafael’s neck, moving over the collar bone. A moan escaped Rafael when Dominick nuzzled at his chest hair.

Suddenly, Rafael was pinned against the wall. Dominick knelt down and planted kisses all over the soft belly. Rafael couldn’t help but laugh at the playful development. He loved the feel of Dominick’s lips against his body. Thoughts of the two of them making love began to overtake his mind.

Rafael gave a good natured eye roll and tilted up Dominick’s chin. “Come back up here.”

Dominick stood up at Rafael’s request, a big grin on his face. “You know, I still don’t have a date for Bella and Tommy’s wedding,” he mentioned. “If you wanted to come with me.”

“An afternoon with two hundred Carisis, huh?” Rafael chuckled while fingering Dominick’s silvery blonde hair. “I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad with the right company. Though are you sure it’s not too late to RSVP?”

“Bella kept a spot open in case I decided to bring a plus one,” Dominick explained. “I guess she was hoping I’d ask a certain someone out.”

Rafael smiled at the thought of a real date with Dominick. He even had the perfect outfit in mind for the occasion. “Then I better make sure my tuxedo is in excellent condition.”

“Whatever you wear, you’ll look amazing. You always do.” Dominick’s ice blue eyes filled with lust as he leaned in for another kiss. “But, you know it’s going to end up on the floor anyway.”

Rafael moved his face away from the kiss, cocking an eyebrow. “I should be insulted.”

Rafael took in the look of confusion on Dominick’s face. With a smirk, he swiftly moved to switch their positions. Pinning Dominick against the wall, Rafael gazed intently into the man’s eyes. He wanted to make sure there was no misunderstanding.

“I would never leave a nice suit on the floor.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Barisi Professions Bingo: TAILOR  
> *I've done a bunch of squares and still haven't gotten bingo. Oh well, the collection is permanently open.  
> *This story developed from an old tickle fic idea. Which is funny because there is no Barisi tickles in this fic.  
> *Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are most welcome, if you would like to leave them.


End file.
